


Eye shine

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Love, Headcanon, LeeGaa, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a jinchuuriki was an interesting experience Rock Lee was learning. Just a cute little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye shine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few random headcannons with Gaara and wrote a little LeeGaa with one of them in it. It’s just something simple, I’m working on new stories and I felt stuck so writing this helped.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so ignore any odd typos.

Lee rolled over, waking up from a dream about something random that he couldn’t recall as his brain was waking up. He frowned, he knew it was still dark in the room so why did he wake up? His alarm hadn’t gone off. He then noticed his bed felt colder, reaching out with eyes still closed he didn’t find his bed partner. They hadn’t ever shared a bed before so he was surprised that he woke up because his love wasn’t in it. He nearly pouted at that, he wanted his love in his arms! It was cold tonight and he had fallen asleep so perfectly holding the smaller ninja close.

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times and slowly sitting up. He blinked and looked around the room, moving his gaze closer to the door. He froze as gold eyes shinned back at him, the moon light coming through the blinds reflecting off them. “AAH!” Lee screamed in surprise and scrambled back, gasping as he fell off the bed.

He expected to feel the pain of the cold wood floor but instead he landed on soft sand. He blinked a few times, his legs still up on the bed. Hearing the floor creak to his left he looked over to see the glowing gold eyes were now by the end of the bed.

“Are you alright?” A low tired voice asked and Lee let out a relieved sigh.

“Gaara! You scared me!” Lee exclaimed, moving to sit up. The shinning eyes moved closer till he could see Gaara’s outline more clearly, the redhead coming to kneel beside him.

“I was in the bathroom, I didn’t expect you to wake up while I was gone.”

“Your eyes…”

“Hm?” Gaara blinked at him, frowning slightly in confusion before he understood what the other man was talking about. “Oh, I can see in near total darkness. My eyes reflect light..”

“Like a raccoons..” Lee remarked, feeling his heart wasn’t racing anymore and he was calm again. Now more interested in this new discovery of his boyfriend. They had only been dating a month.

“Tanuki..” Gaara corrected, those shinning eyes averting to the floor making the light reflecting off them dim at the angle. “I’m… sorry I frightened you..” He said quietly, the leaf ninja able to hear a bit of guilt in his voice. Lee lifted his hand and cupped Gaara’s cheek, the shinning eyes making it easier to find him in the dark.

“Oh no no.. you startled me is all. Nothing to worry about.” Lee assured, smiling and wondering just how well the redhead could see him.

“I… I know dating a jinchuuriki must be weird for you… all my strange quirks and-” Lee didn’t let him finish as the older man leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you..” Lee whispered, hearing Gaara intake quickly at his words. He knew those words meant so much to his boyfriend. “I love everything about you and I think the eye shinning in the dark is pretty cool! I will be able to find you easily.” He explained cheerfully. As his eyes started to adjust more he could make out Gaara’s face a little better. He could just barely see that the redhead was smiling at him. “You’ll have to show me more things that only you can do.” He got up, playfully picking up the redhead and dropping him onto the bed. The sand ninja gasping as he bounced slightly, he then scooted over to make room for Lee.

“I see your habit of man handling me hasn’t changed.” Gaara said, blushing as Lee wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his body. They shared another kiss before Gaara laid his head on his shoulder.

“So if I took a picture of you with flash on..”

“Eye shine.. yeah.” Gaara mumbled, snuggling in closer to Lee’s warmth. His boyfriend grinned and nuzzled his nose into the soft red hair. “Go to sleep Lee.. I’ll try not to scare you again.”

“Haha you will not get me twice, I will sleep through the night if you stay in my arms.” Lee said softly, holding Gaara close and shutting his eyes. He was happy he got to learn something new about the redhead snuggled against his chest.


End file.
